<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another kind of game by theflowerqueenrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018344">Another kind of game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose'>theflowerqueenrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Magical Girls, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back to the human realm you tell your friend about Leviathan and she ends up wanting more than just a text chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another kind of game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you're ready for some steamy ménage à trois.💜<br/>Find me on Tumblr @onemistresstorulethemall if you want to read my fics as soon as they come out of the oven.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you got back to your realm, everyone was all over you, wanting to find out all of the juicy details about your one year visit to hell. Most were shocked that you came back in one piece, others were relieved to hear they have a change of not being forever tortured, but one particular reaction was the light that sparked the flame.</p><p>Your friend became quite interested in the demons you lived with, especially one of them, Leviathan. He sounded great from your description, but after seeing the pictures of him on your phone, she was sold. So, she asked if she could have a taste for the night. Being the generous person you are, you agreed.</p><p>It was Friday night and you arranged with Leviathan that you were going to summon him. You briefly mentioned that one of your friends will be there too.</p><p>"She wants to stop being a normie and while I don't think that's possible, if anyone can make a miracle like that happen, then that's you."</p><p>You also casually stated that there's a game you'd like to try out but it's only fun with three players. He agreed.</p><p>Thanks to Solomon, you now knew how to summon demons. So, both you and your friend got ready and stood on either side of the summoning circle. It was a bit hard mastering the design as you had to write in Hebrew, but with a bit of practice, you managed to do it. (Yes I read the lesser key of Solomon in 9th grade and I'm showing off, sorry not sorry) But before you even got to doing that, there were other preparations you needed to do. Both you and your friend were dressed up in magical girl outfits. The costumes consisted of over the elbow gloves, deep v-neck tops with a decorative bow in the middle, mini skirts and lacy see-through thigh high socks. Both of your hairstyles were half up and half down, you sporting two pigtails on the side of your head, while your friend had a ponytail. The hairstyles looked cute, but they also worked as handles. Your make up was soft and glittery with just gloss on your lips.</p><p>After the incantation was said, Leviathan appeared in the middle of the circle. He was dressed in the clothes you picked for him when he asked you to dress him up as a normie for a concert.</p><p>In a matter of seconds he began to blush and stutter, covering half of his face with the back of his hand.</p><p>"W-why are y-you dressed like t-that?"</p><p>"It's for the game, silly."</p><p>Previously, you were both on your knees, but then you started crawling towards him on all fours and your friend followed.</p><p>You stood next to his right leg, while your friend took the left. Gently, your hands stroked his legs.</p><p>"Please let us make you feel good...", she finally spoke.</p><p>"Come on, Levi. Let us treat you properly. You deserve this more than anyone.", your hands wandered upwards on his thigh.</p><p>"Why would you want to do this with someone like me?", he blurred out.</p><p>"Someone like you? Like what? Unbearably hot?", your friend giggled while her hand stroked his crotch area.</p><p>While he was too flustered to say anything more, you took your shot and undid his belt while your friend unzipped his pants.</p><p>"Fuck. You weren't lying, he's huge.", you friend smirked when she was able to see Levi's member.</p><p>"Wait, you told her about...?"</p><p>"About how good you fucked me? How big your cock is? Hell yeah, I told her.", your reply came quick.</p><p>With his boxers down, his cock stood in all his glory in front of your faces.</p><p>"Mmm, Captain, I see somebody already hoisted the sail.", your friend licked her lips.</p><p>Not a moment passed and your lips met hers as both of your mouths licked the sides of Levi's member.</p><p>"You can grab us by the hair if you want to. We didn't doll ourselves up for nothing.", you winked before going back to working him with your mouth.</p><p>Eventually, you ended up taking him into your mouth. Levi was far too shy to actually grab ahold of your pigtails, so your friend did it instead, guiding your hair up and down roughly, making you gag. Saliva was dripping down onto the floor and on your chest.</p><p>"Come on, Captain. We need you to give us some of your strength. We're too weak to defeat the monster. We need your cum.", your friend played to his kink, using the plot of one of the hentais you told her he likes.</p><p>Finally, she let go of your head as you gasped for air. You switched places and now you were the one holding her ponytail, pushing her head down, forcing her to take all of Levi's cock into her throat.</p><p>"Please, Captain. Look at us... We're pathetic. How could we ever defeat the monster without your help?", you begged as precum and saliva glistened around your mouth.</p><p>Levi put his hand over yours and pulled your friend away from his member. It seemed like your little role-play worked and it hit something inside Leviathan, which made him switch the way he acted.</p><p>"Well then, why don't you two lay down on the bed for me, huh?", he smirked.</p><p>"Yes, Captain", you said almost in unison.</p><p>Quickly, you both got up from the floor and made your way to the bed like the good girls that you were. The skirts you were wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. Your underwear was very much visible and you chose it especially for the occasion. Yours was pastel pink and hers was pastel purple, both frilly and sheer. It was sure to drive Levi insane.</p><p>After he stepped out of the clothes which laid around his ankles, he got rid of his top and sat on the edge of the bed, between you two.</p><p>Without wasting a moment, both of you began to kiss him. You attacked his neck exactly where his sweet spot was, while your friend placed kisses along his collarbone. Moaning softly, he cupped your cheek as well as hers while you two were having your way with him. His cock was rock hard and twitching.</p><p>"Enough is enough, girls. You want my power? Work for it then. I can't fuck you if you're not ready for my cock. So will you be good girls and stretch each other out for me? After all, you want to defeat the monster, right?", he licked his lips after the last question.</p><p>He got up from the bed, grabbed a chair and sat himself in a spot where he could enjoy the show best. Your panties ended up on the floor and your tops were lifted up to reveal your breasts, but the rest of the outfit stayed on. You didn't want to ruin the immersion, after all. As you and your friend teased, edged and fingered each other, he sat there and stroked himself, snapping pictures from time to time. He couldn't afford to not immortalize the moment. Two hot women in magical girl costumes wanted to get fucked by him? At the same time? Somebody pinch him cause it sure as hell is too good to be real.</p><p>"Please, Captain!", you cried, "We're ready!"</p><p>"Face down, ass up. Let me decide that for myself.", he ordered you around.</p><p>You both obeyed and put your leaking holes on display for him. Soon enough, his fingers came in contact to your sensitive spots, making you arch your backs and moan. After he was satisfied by your cries and pleads for his cock, he was kind enough to slip a finger inside each of you, then adding another and another, while moving them at an agonizingly slow speed. So slow that you rocked yourselves onto his fingers to speed up the process.</p><p>"Alright, girls. Fun's over. Make room for me on the bed."</p><p>Although both of you were trembling, you complied and made room for him to lay down.</p><p>"Come on, y/n, hop on my face, will you?", he then turned his gaze to your friend, "And will you be a good girl and ride my cock for me? I'll fill you up full of my strength if you behave.", his smile didn't match the filth that came out of his mouth.</p><p>Your friend eagerly sat on top of him, easing his cock into her, while he moaned softly against your clit.</p><p>Levi seemed so hungry while he sucked onto your clit, holding his hands on your asscheeks, spreading them open for better access to your leaking folds. His nails dug into your skin and it helped build up the pleasure inside you. On the other side, your friend rode his cock as if her life depended on it, rolling her hips and picking up the pace while using one of hands to massage her swollen nub. As both of you were getting heated up, you started kissing to muffle your moans so you wouldn't get complains from your neighbors.</p><p>Levi made you reach your limit at the same time that your friend reached hers. The two of you came while french kissing. Her walls clenched around Leviathan's cock, making him linger over the edge of his own release.</p><p>He stopped working you with his tongue and ordered you two to get on your knees.</p><p>"I'm about to give you my strength, so make sure to not waste a single drop.", he stroked his cock while you two sat there with open mouths and tongues sticking out.</p><p>Soon after, his thick load was all over your faces, into your mouths and on your breasts. You played with it, sloppily kissing each other, transferring his cum from one mouth to the other. But you did as he ordered, not wasting a single drop. You even licked what ended up on the floor.</p><p>The Avatar of Envy couldn't be more proud, seeing you clean the cum off of the floor. Hiscum.</p><p>You all fell asleep cuddling each other after a much needed shower. He, obviously, liked your normie friend. According to him, she wasn't all that bad.</p><p>Next morning, after breakfast and a morning quickie, you sent him back to the Devildom.</p><p>During dinner, as he was searching for a picture of a new game he bought to brag to his friends, he stumbled upon some of the pics he took the night before. Immediately, he started blushing and gripping his phone a little too tight.</p><p>" What are you looking at? Is it something naughty?~", Asmodeus cooed from behind him.</p><p>Before he had the chance to react, he'd already seen it.</p><p>"Is that y/n!?", both indignation and pride could be read in his tone, "Wait, so you're telling me you didn't only get to bang y/n, but her friend too?"</p><p>Mammon choked on his food.</p><p>"He did what!?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>